logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tmanokc
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WGN America! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 23:51, January 1, 2011 Nick at Nite I made a recent edit on the Nick at Nite page. Make some changes to the Nick at Nite page please. -- User:Lukesams (Talk) 16:14, March 12, 2011 Vandalism File I found a video file that has no relevance to the wiki and is not needed. Since I do not have administration powers I need to ask you to delete the file. (The vandal in question is the blocked Mrman 915000) File:http://logos.wikia.com/wiki/Video:I_am_not_sleepy_and_I_will_not_go_to_bed DarkWoodpecker 09:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Galleries? Hello there! Since you seem to work on a lot of the TV station articles, I have something to suggest. Instead of creating sections for every variation of one logo, a section should be created for one "era" and a gallery for the variations. For example, take a look at WTKR. I condensed all the Impact font/circle 3 logos into one section. It looks a bit cleaner. Thanks! Ntropolis 14:18, April 22, 2011 (UTC) You do great job ob Logopedia Locked Pages Hi I see that Alxeedo111 is away so can you can can you unlock File:wiki.png because on mobile the logo comes from that not File:Wiki-wordmark.png and the Current one is Old. If tou Can Help Me That whould be Great. Webj444 07:51, May 13, 2011 (UTC) WM I see you can delete articles. When you reverted Wallygator's edit to WM, you may have noticed that I had previously added a delete tag. It's marked for speedy deletion due to the only image being an obvious mock-up. Please delete it. Digifiend 16:08, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Picture size issues Big question: How do you size a picture at 200px after a filename? I just started another article and I just want to do it like you did. Bigvoice313 20:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Vandalism Vandalism Report: Evidence * User * * . --H Fern [talk] 17:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :Logopedia:User Reports is the place for that. Digifiend 19:32, June 5, 2011 (UTC) User Reports You're supposed to put the name of the person you're reporting, not your own name, lol! Digifiend 17:42, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Disneyrules4 Can you please ban Disneyrules4 because he has vandalised many pages and is ruining LogopediaMrLogos 14:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Renaming image files How do you rename an image file (PNG, JPG, SVG, etc.) that is uploaded? Bigvoice313 01:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Nice to know you. Thanks! JKLJohn 06:48, August 13, 2011 (UTC)JKLJohn Admin Hello, the user named "Alex" something like that who is also an admin said that he would promote me to an admin as I have meet all requiremnts (You can check his and my talk page for proof) so I was wondering if cause he is not active right now, if you could promote me right now? Thanks!---zzzzzz OH WHAT? You want to talk to me? What ever... (Diary of a Wimpy Kid Wiki ADMIN) 22:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) The user was Alexeedo. :Hi. Don't worry about the situation, I already promoted them. Alxeedo TALK 00:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) How can I insert pictures I'm new in Logopedia and i would ask you how i can insert pictures in the pages. Thank you! Can you make a templates? ﻿ Can you make Artisan, Lionsgate or LIVE Entertainment into Lionsgate?﻿ Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad I just want to point out that it's a tokusatsu (the same genre as Power Rangers) and not animated. Digifiend 23:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Julieroe42 Can you please ban Julieroe42. I have told her countless times that her spelling and grammar must improved but she does not listen. She is slowly ruining the wiki. Please ban her Tmanokc!MrLogos 19:13, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :Please report here if there are problems.Terrific joker 20:03, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Could you please try and help me become an admin. I have made a request but have had no comments so far.MrLogos 13:18, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Exuse me Could you grant me the admin and bureaucrat rights please so that i can block violators, answer reports and delete spam and other bad articles please?Terrific joker 23:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Looks like i made a mistake. Could you regrant me the bureaucrat rights please? plus hurry up so i can change rights again.Terrific joker 00:30, October 5, 2011 (UTC) The Joke Master Hi Tmanokc, I'm Brandon from Wikia. I wanted to make you aware that I've removed Joker's admin and bureaucrat rights here. He has a repeat history of abusing his admin rights on other wikis, and, in the opinion of both myself and other staff members, is not fit for admin rights on a wiki such as this. If you have any questions, feel free to let me know. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 02:08, October 5, 2011 (UTC) :But you can't do this to me. I'm just a joker and i like joking wikis but silliness so you've got to regrant me the rights.--Terrific joker 02:13, October 5, 2011 (UTC) But I had those rights. This isn't true. I'm supposed to be the admin and bureaucrat here but i don't know why Brandon revoked them but that doesn't make sense. He needs to get this right and i do need my rights back. Maybe we should talk sense to him.Terrific joker 02:25, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Founders Who is the founder of Logopedia? Aabarro 13 12:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) User Reports Hi Tmanokc. I reported a user at Logopedia:User Reports not too long ago and noticed that there were a lot of un-dealt ones. When you have a sec, could you maybe deal with some of them? Thanks! Alright This is going out of control with the staff members. Can you restore my user rights please?Terrific joker 21:48, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Better Needed Go to Antefilms Studio and fix it please. Logofanful 6:46pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Requests For You You need to add Orion Television, Orion Entertainment Television, Orion Television Syndication, Bing Cosby and DiC Video. Logofanful 7:34pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Adding pictures for you You need to add all the pictures and save to your document. Then you paste in Columbia TriStar Home Entertainment. Logofanful 8:11pm, November 20, 2011 (UTC) How to you add a page to a category How to you add a page so it come up on a template in the bottom of the screen. For example, on any Unilever brand page, there is a template showing all the Unilever brands and I would like to add another one to that. Thanks very much and have a good dayMrLogos 16:31, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Request for You You need to add your university logo to page. Logofanful 20:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Most of the material I provided for the Kansas City pages came from an assortment of sources. A lot of it came from YouTube and other video sharing sites, but many others came from my collection of VHS tapes, DVDs, and microfilm print-outs. The logos from the 50's came from a KCPT documentary called "Wizzo, Ol' Gus, and Me". can i fake tv staeson KCER-TV can i make fake tv staeson KCER-TV